


The First Kiss (Cuts Deepest)

by Vampowerment



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Apple wants to know who kissed her, Apple was unconscious for her first kiss, Daring is miserable, Darling has a lot to think about, F/F, poor guy, this branches right off the tailend of Dragon Games
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:16:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampowerment/pseuds/Vampowerment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a kiss to make Darling realize that she's pretty gay, and to make Apple realize she's ok.</p><p>(The title is the name of a Zombina and the Skeletones song that is pretty cool but other than the title has nothing to do with this fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darling has Feelings

“Did Daring wake me up?” 

A simple question. Less of a question, really, more of a confirmation. The prince kisses the princess, bippity boppity boo true love breaks the spell blah blah blah…

Oh gosh. True love. That’s…. That’s a whole lot to swallow.

Darling stares at Apple, wide eyed, as she tries to process what this means. Her? Apple’s true love? PRINCE Charming? Not Daring, who was raised his whole life to be Prince Charming?

Oh Daring…. She glances over at her brother, who’s avoiding Apple’s look and biting his lip. Her dear brother really had his life set out for him. He had his plans and dreams… Though they were prewritten, they were still his. She never understood the glamor of following her destiny to be just some damsel, which is why she got into the Knight business. An anonymous hero in shining armor, vanquishing evil from horseback with a big sword. But now that she knows her destiny is actually marrying Apple, she-

“Where’s Raven?” Apple asks, breaking Darling’s train of thought with a pop. 

Oh right. Raven. That’s important news. Emotions can--or rather, should--wait. There’s a crisis at hand. Nothing beats some good heroing to suppress feelings until a later date. With Raven’s mom ripping the school apart and--judging by the notifications on her mirrorphone--constantly updating Raven’s Instagrimm with selfies, this fight could take a while.

Yeah, her feelings can wait about a week.

 

It didn’t last quite a week. With Faybelle’s help, the queen went down that night and the castle was fixed with one abracadabra. Quickly, Darling turned to dragon riding, which was an alright distraction, but it wasn’t as effective as an escape to Wonderland. Normally Darling would be off to the world of cardtricks and madness as soon as she got some spare time, but she felt she couldn’t quite leave Ever After so soon after the whole Evil Queen fiasco. 

So… she had to think about things. Think about a lot of things an awful lot. 

Things that weird feeling she got in her stomach around Apple. Like the fact she had her first kiss--with a GIRL--and wanted to feel her lips again. Sure, it wasn’t a pleasant kiss. It was half a CPR attempt--despite the fact she didn’t know a thing about CPR outside of what she sees in movies--and half her realizing her destiny. She was at a bad angle, was plugging the poor girl’s nose, and he cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunk’s. She KNOWS it wasn’t a good kiss, even without another point of reference, but it made her feel things she hadn’t thought of before.

Darling had always knew there weren’t any guys who she was interested in, and grimm knows how many she had to tell. “Oh I only go for guys who are pure of heart. I just have high standards.” She would say. “My brothers would scare off any guy who could get close to me! I’m just not ready for a relationship right now.” She’d bought into it herself. Maybe her standards weren’t that high. Maybe no guys met her standards because her standards are “must be a girl”. Maybe Spellvis Princely just had cool hair and that isn’t what a celebrity crush is. Maybe she’s just been covering up this whole time and is actually really,  **_really_ ** into girls.

Maybe she was actually really into Apple White.


	2. Gee Apple! How come your heart lets you have two crushes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Rapple, as the chapter title implies, but Dappling is focus and endgame. Also: there will be 3 or 4 chapters total. Short chapters because I lose motivation and focus real easy.

 

“Did Daring wake me?” wasn't  meant to be a question answered with anything but “yes”. The answer was written in ink, played over before, a constant. Daring was always Apple’s prince. She grew up with him, accepting one day he’d wake her up and they'd marry. Her mother said it would be so, and her mother gets what she wants.

But now…. The answer is no. Daring did not wake her up. Daring is NOT her prince. No one said it outloud. No, no one said anything.She looked expectantly at him, excited to have fulfilled her destiny, to see him… disheveled. It was not a purposeful dishevelment in the name of fashion, no, Daring was a  mess . His typically well groomed hair was sticking straight up and dark circles were under his shocked wide eyes. He looked as if he was barely  staying concious.

He didn't look like he had just fulfilled his destiny.

Apple turned her gaze to the others, groggily scanning over everyones concerned/shocked expressions. It seemed most of her friends were here. Everyone except….

“Where’s Raven?”

 

Naturally, the battle took her mind off of her destiny for the rest of the day, but pretty soon Apple was yet again thinking about her curse.

“Listen, Apple, you know I’d tell you if I knew.” Raven said to her roommate, who was flipping through a copy of the yearbook with one hand and her MirrorPad in the other to write down potential kissers. ”Why don't  you ask Ashlynn or Briar? They were there, right?”

“Ugh, I tried.” Apple groans as she flips the page. “Ashlynn claimed telling me wouldn't be that romantic and Briar says it's not her place.”

“Maddie?”

“She coincidentally switches to riddlish whenever I ask.”

“Alllrriiight…” Raven moves to sit next to Apple. “Maybe… Daring?”

“I couldn't…” Apple sighs. “He's sweet and he's put his whole life into this too. Without a prince I would still be Snow White but without me he's just… Another prince. Plus now he has no idea what his destiny is, I- I mean, that must be awful. I only have part of my destiny different than I thought,  and I’m freaking out, but at least I still know who I'm meant to be. I can't imagine suddenly losing that.”

Raven nodded. She didn't understand--Apple knee she didn't understand--but was being supportive anyway. “Maybe try asking Darling?”

Apple felt her heart skip a beat. Probably leftover curse symptoms. Yeah. That's probably why her breath hitched and she felt a flutter in her stomach. “I… haven't seen her much since we fought your mom.” Not that she was looking for any reason other than to make sure her friend was ok.

"Yeah, me either. I hope she's  alright.” Raven said. “Maybe I should ask Dexter about it.”

Dexter. Something about him made her feel weird. Like… angry for no reason kind of weird. He was a nice guy but for some reason Apple didn't like him going on any dates with Raven. Maybe-

Oh no. Was  DEXTER her prince?? Oh grimm, anyone but him. That can't be jelousy she feels when he gets close to Raven, right? She doesn't like him at all and she loves Raven. She's one of her closest friends after all, right?

“I should go ask Daring right now, spell you later!” she hurriedly said before darting out of the room without a single other word to her roommate.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, there's going to be either one more chapter but from Apple's point of view, or an Apple chapter and then an ending.


End file.
